Pieces of me
by xxFallenVampirexx
Summary: Jace is the guy you want and need but shouldn't. Clary has doubts about him and is unsure of how she feels. When she finds out that Jace is gone, she can't help but blame herself. Will he be found? Or will something dark and twisted happen that no one will see coming?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Gone

The world I used to know is no longer there. Instead of happy couples roaming the streets, all I see is death and destruction. I never wanted this. My mother told me once that this isn't the life she wanted me to have. Well it's too late. Her forcing me to forget as a child could have destroyed me. What if something happened? What if something tried to kill me and I had no idea what it was or how to protect myself?

These people I see every day are not humans to me anymore. I know more about Vampires then I want to. These things never used to exist to me. I'm a 'demon' hunter. I create runes that protect people or hurt people, whichever way I want to go about it. Sometimes I'm glad I know this different world, and the people in it. Sometimes I wish I didn't know it. I wish I could go about my life like none of this exists. But how could I? There is a lot of evil out there and I was created to protect the world.

My mother had me when she was very young. She used to be in this group called the 'Circle'. I apparently am her only child. I would like to say I wasn't a mistake but from the looks of the guy that is supposed to be my father, I guess I am. His name is or was Valentine. No one has heard from him since the 'circle' which seems to be a good thing since the guy was very evil. He had this problem with Shadowhunters working with downworlders. I don't really see why that should be an issue. I mean sure not all of them are sweet and invite you in for tea and cookies. But Luke, my mom's boyfriend is a wolf. He has never touched us. So the idea of hating their kind would be weird. I mean what makes us any different? We aren't exactly humans either.

Anyways to make a long story short, Valentine is supposed to be my father. Thank god I never knew him.

. .

Ugh. My phone is ringing. If it's Simon, I'm going to kill him, despite the fact that he is already dead.

"Hello." I grumble into the phone.

"It's nice to talk to you too." I hear a high pitched voice say on the other line. Isabelle.

"Sorry Izzy, I'm not in the best of moods this morning. Is there something wrong?"

"Why would there be anything wrong?"

"You never call me, especially not this early." I say, looking at myself in the mirror. Yuck, I am in need of a shower and now.

"Well actually I wanted to talk you about Jace." I roll my eyes. _Jace. _Of course, someone I loathe. I didn't say anything. Hoping she would get the hint that I had nothing to say.

"I know for a while there you and him kind of hooked up and are done now right?" I was wrong. She will never get me.

"Izzy if you want him you can have him." I say quickly, getting bored with this conversation. Why is she even bringing this up? Aren't they kind of like siblings or something? That's kind of gross, even if they aren't blood related.

"I don't want him Clary, I want to know if you will hurt him any further then you already have." I almost choked. _Me hurt Jace? Self-centered Jace gets hurt, yeah right. _

"Uh first of all we kissed like once. Second of all I haven't talked to Jace in weeks." I'm really annoyed with this conversation now.

"Weeks . . . so you haven't seen him either?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clary . . . I don't know how to tell you this, but Jace is gone. The last time I saw him he said he was going out to see you and hasn't been home since."

. . .

**Three weeks ago:**

Simon is sleeping on the couch, or just sitting there with his eyes closed. I don't think vampires need to sleep. Jace is coming over. Jace and I have never really liked each other. I suppose there was attraction at one point, how could you not be attracted to Jace. He's tall, gorgeous, built, and the most incredibly intense gold eyes you have ever seen. Yes who wouldn't want that? Me. It's not the looks that drew me to him. It was personality. At first I thought the rebellious teenager thing was just something he did to protect himself from letting people in. But I was wrong, really wrong.

"Clary." I hear someone say in the distance. I'm sitting on Luke's front step, wearing only shorts and a tank top. I would know that voice anywhere. It's Jace.

Jace walks into the light of an almost burnt out light bulb. His hair is ratty and covered in blood. Jace is always covered in blood. In fact the only time I've ever seen him clean was the time in the greenhouse. _Stupid, don't think about that right now. _

He reaches the steps and stops, only to look at me, and I mean really look at me. His gaze is so intense.

"What happened?" I ask. I couldn't stop myself from worrying over him.

"Vampire attack." He says, as if that explains everything. I take that as him not coming here to talk about that. I scoot over so he can sit next to me, which he does. I don't look at him right away. I notice that no one is in sight. Even the neighbor's aren't home. Either that or they are just asleep. It is kind of late.

I feel Jace's cold, callused hand move my hair away from my face. This time I look at him. He isn't smiling, or any readable emotion. He's just looking at me with those intense golden eyes.

"What?" I ask, shy.

"Clary I like you. You have become very important to me these past few months." I try not to roll my eyes but I do. His expression darkens.

"What you don't believe me?"

"After all we have been through you are really going to say 'you' care about me? Do you even remember the greenhouse?" Jace's face falls and stops looking at me.

"Yes, but I apologized for that."

"Some apology, I actually believed I meant something to you. It's not like I was in love with you or anything, but I did care about you. After you apologized you go and sleep with some girl. I'm not saying you cheated or anything since we aren't even a couple but come on Jace." I say angry. Angrier then I have ever been. He brings the worst out of me. I hate it.

"Clary I didn't sleep with her, she is nothing. You are something. Please believe me." He says quietly, almost too quiet.

"How can I?" I say after a long while of silence between the both of us. Not looking at each other. I have scooted to the farthest side of the porch, Jace hasn't moved.

"Clary . . ." he says but then stops himself. He looks at me, really looks at me. I look back. His face is very sad. Well serves him right. But then I feel guilty for thinking that. He stands up and walks away. I'm oblivious to the fact that this might have been the last time I would ever see him again.

. .

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfiction for TMI. This is kind of around the time of City of glass. This is going to have action, some romance, a lot of destruction, supernatural abilities, and mainly just on the characters themselves and what they are going through in depth! I hope you like it! Feel free to comment!**


	2. Chapter Two: A day for blood

Chapter Two: A day for blood

. .

"Clary . . . EARTH TO CLARY." I hear a loud shrill. Oh right Isabelle.

"I'll be over in a minute." I say quickly, hanging up on her. He's been gone this whole time? I thought maybe he left to go get drunk and find a warm body, but if what Izzy says is true, this is a cause for alarm.

I don't know what to grab. You know being a Shadowhunter is hard, you never know what to bring. Jace always used to say that since I have an ability to create runes with only a stele; that it's the only weapon I would need in a fight. Yeah right. I grab my usual weapons and some clothes. I have no idea how long this will take considering no one has seen or heard from Jace in weeks. This could take a while. If I need to, I guess I could borrow some of Isabelle's clothes. _Wait you are actually thinking about wearing her clothes again? Do you not remember Hotel Dumort? _

Sighing I hurry out the door, leaving a note for my mother and Luke. They will understand. Well at least Luke will. I just got my mother back, I probably shouldn't leave without finishing our discussion but this is important. _Am I admitting Jace is important to me?_

I remember when I first met Jace, in that club. I thought it would be so cool going to a club for the first time. Maybe if I had listened to Simon none of this would have ever happened. Simon wouldn't be a vampire and I would have never known Jace Wayland.

. .

When I arrive at the institute, no one is around. Didn't Izzy hear me say that I will come by? Not even Church is interested in seeing anyone. The institute is like a big church. It has very beautiful wood making. The place I find most fascinating is the library. The library has to be a few stories high. I never did ask Hodge how big it was, too bad. There are so many books on demon hunting. Maybe someday I will get the chance to read them all.

_Something smells like its burning. _I think to myself as I find my way towards the kitchen. Uh oh, I hope the kitchen didn't catch on fire. That kitchen has to be the largest kitchen I have ever seen. It's very old looking minus the fact that it has brand new appliances. When I step inside, I see a boy sitting at the table. His hair is a mess, kind of like how Jace would look. He always looked like he just woke up or something. This boy is not Jace. This boy has white hair almost silver. His back is towards me. I have never seen this person before, at least not here.

I clear my throat, hoping to get his attention, and it works. He turns around. I stand frozen in place, mesmerized by his face. It's a perfectly sculpted face, I could draw this face. His white hair is different, maybe he gets it colored. Although why white, I do not know.

"You must be Clarissa." He doesn't ask this, just says it like he knows the answer.

"How do you know my name?" I ask dumbfounded. Normally a girl would be a little freaked that a complete stranger knows her name without even being properly introduced, but I'm still frozen.

"You are Jonathan's girlfriend are you not?" He asks, eyeing me from head to toe. Now I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Um who is Jonathan?"

"Jace, Clary Jonathan is Jace." I hear Izzy say popping up behind me glaring at this boy sitting at the table.

"You haven't touched the food I made you." Izzy says pouting. I roll my eyes.

"It smells like something died in it." He says, still looking at me. What is it about attractive men and smoldering eyes? It's too much for a girl to handle, so I look away.

"Clary this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is Clary." I don't look at him when I shake his hand. A shiver runs down my spine and I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay how do you guys know each other?" I lean against the wall, staring down at my nails, wishing I didn't bite them.

"Jonathan, excuse me Jace is my friend. I've known him for quite some time, since back home in Idris. I haven't spoken to him in a while and I was in the neighborhood."

"Jace is gone." I say quietly, not really wanting to admit that maybe it's my fault he's gone in the first place. Sebastian stands up and paces around the room not looking at anyone. I glance at Izzy who is looking back at me shrugging her shoulders.

"Shall we call for a Warlock to help us?" He asks, not really to us but to himself. How odd.

"MAGNUS BANE, I'll call Magnus Bane or well have Alec do it." Izzy smiles and hurries out of the room, where I am left with Sebastian.

I take a step forward, hopefully not to disturb him since he seems to be in some kind of conversation with himself.

"CLARISSA." He shouts.

"It's Clary."

Sebastian turns around and smiles, he has dimples. _Why am I noticing dimples?_

"Clarissa is a much prettier name. It fits you so well." He eyes me from head to toe, lingering on my hands, they are shaking. _This is a PERFECT time for you to start acting like you are scared._

Before I can say anything, anything at all, Isabelle runs into the room, tears trickling down her face.

"Clary I . . . I went to Jace's room to see if there was any clothing he left behind. Magnus needs something of his to do a tracking spell. Anyway when I went in there everything was upside down. His mattress is ripped to shreds. No clothing left that I could see, there was blood too, and a lot of it."

. .

**OKAY! Here is chapter two! If you couldn't tell already I am a huge fan of Cassandra Clare in general so I love both TMI and TID. I do not own the characters or The mortal instruments! Enjoy and please feel free to comment!**


	3. Chapter Three: Runes

. .

Chapter Three: Runes

Izzy let me go to Jace's room by myself. I guess she figured I needed some time alone or something. I don't exactly know why since I am not and probably never will be Jace's girlfriend. I'm not going to lie and say that I don't care that he's missing, because I really do care. Despite my feelings towards him, his family cares about him. It's my duty to help them find him.

The door to Jace's room is ajar. No light is pouring through to the hallway. I open the door slowly and feel my way along the wall for a light switch. But the light doesn't turn on. I remember the witchlight I have in my pocket and take it out. The stone instantly shined through my fingertips as I pass it around the room, surveying to see if there is anything that Izzy missed.

The blood is obvious. It is everywhere, which worries me. No human can handle the loss of that much blood. _But Jace isn't really human is he? _I don't know how Shadowhunter blood works. Is it like anyone else's where if you lose too much you die? Or since we have special attributes that humans don't have, are we immune to such things?

Jace's room is a mess. I don't think I have ever seen his room like this. It's not like I spend a lot of time in here, but the last time I saw it, it didn't look like this. Minus the blood, his sheets are ripped to shreds. Papers from books look they were ripped out.

I hear a noise behind me. There is a knife in my boot. If you knew me before I became a shadowhunter, I wouldn't be carrying any kind of weapon, especially not a knife. I wouldn't even know what to do with it. But Luke has been teaching me a little, and I know the basics of fighting. I quickly pull out a knife and flip around, knife low ready to hit anything in front of me.

I probably should have known that nothing gets into the institute except for shadowhunters. Sebastian is standing in front of me. I can't really see his face. It's so dark in this room.

"Clarissa, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" He asks, stepping into the room farther, getting closer to my face. I back up a little. This guy has no boundaries. I slide the knife back into my boot and breathe.

"Yes, unfortunately I'm not a good shadowhunter. I don't know how you guys do it." I say quietly as I turn back around to search the room for any clues. Clues, who am I, Nancy Drew?

"Well I wouldn't say that, you came prepared did you not?"

"Yeah but believe me if Luke didn't start to train me, I wouldn't have come here with some sort of protection." Sebastian laughs at that. I hear papers moving. I guess he came here to help out, great.

The witchlight in my hand shines brighter, lighting up the room more. I move Jace's bed a little bit. Something is on the wall.

"Sebastian, can you help me move this bed?" Without a word, he is quickly by my side and the bed moves all the way across the room. I wish I had that kind of strength.

"What do you think this is?" I ask quickly. Some sort of symbol is on the wall but I can't make it out, it's very sloppy.

Sebastian's inhales quickly and then lets it out. "It's a rune Clary. A shadowhunter did this."

. . .

I'm alert. Why am I alert? Shouldn't I be sleeping? I smell metal. I look down. My fingers are crusty with dry blood. _Is this my blood? Where am I? _I try to stand up but I feel a sharp pain in my head. I touch the back of my head and bring my hand back, even more blood. I look around the room I'm in, if you can even call it that. I'm surrounded by plain white tile walls with no windows. There is only one door in and one door out. I bet it's locked. I look on the ground and notice I am lying on a bed that is blood stained with no sheets. I am naked from the waist up and my shoes are missing.

I dig in my pockets, trying to find anything, any sort of weapon that I should have had on me or hopefully a phone, but nothing. _I'm all alone. With no weapons, or any way of knowing where I am. _Where am I?

. . .

**Hello everyone! So this chapter is kind of short and super super late..VERY VERY sorry. I don't know how well you will like this story but please let me know what I need to work on! Obviously the last part is in Jace's POV. I thought maybe it would make it interesting to see what he is going through too! So enjoy!**


End file.
